mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goth Boy (MySims)
Goth Boy is a extremely over-emotional, and dramatic gothic. He comes to your town requesting you to build him Goth Boy's House of Darkness, his very own home and poet's hangout. He prefers Spooky furniture and related-items. Profile Meet Goth Boy, self-proclaimed 'child of the night'. Nothing makes him feel warmer than wrapping himself in a cloak of emotional darkness. He loves writing bad poetry. Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: Where will I sit to compose my dark poetry? Requirements: Couch with 16 Sad, Chair with 10 Sad Reward: None Hint: *sigh* Trying to interact with other people always makes me sad. Thanking Dialogue: Such sadness—I feel inspired already! Hmm...What rhymes with "grim machinations"? Task 2 Description: Ugh. Being tragically brilliant is so tiring. If only I had a place to sleep and dream my dark dreams of darkness. Requirements: Bed with 20 Thorn and 20 Spider Reward: Mirror - Elegant blueprint Hint: All flowers grow on trees—even ones that are just thorns. Sometimes I like to go to the cemetery and talk to the spiders. Oh, uh, don't tell anyone I said that… Thanking Dialogue: Yikes, that bed is going to give me nightmares. It's perfect! Task 3 Description: *Sigh* Poetry isn't working. I need another outlet for my dark thoughts. I seek solace in a long soak! Requirements: Bathtub with 30 Black Rose Reward: Dresser - Colonial blueprint Hint: "Black Rose, Black Rose. In the desert you grows—in my heart you goes. Blackness and woes!" Oh, sorry, name. Just working on a sinister new poem. Thanking Dialogue: An ice-cold bath is just the kind of comfort I need. Now I can think of new ways to express my anguish to the world. Task 4 Description: Aha! What better way to pour out my soul than a pipe organ? Surely its mournful tones will soothe my dark spirit! Requirements: Organ with 30 Jack O' Lantern and 30 Thorn Reward: Decorative - Haunted House Armour Hint: I've heard rumours of a haunted cave filled with twisted old trees. Sounds like a fun place to hang out! Thanking Dialogue: Let the mournful voice of this organ harmonize with the wailing of my soul! O, darkness! O, despair! Dialogue Hotel introduction *I am the ambassador of darkness! I am sorrow's best friend! I am...Goth Boy! Accept move-in *Anything to escape from the loathsome bullies in my old town. They used to give me wedgies! After you build house *Welcome to my House of Darkness! Request for more stuff *I am surrounded by darkness! But, you know, not enough darkness. It could be darker. Star Level 3 *I'm starting to wear out my rebellious, counterculture clothes. Maybe my mom will buy me some more for my birthday… *My poems are so dark, I write them in black ink on black paper. It sounds like a cool idea, except I can never read what I write down! *Ugh, why are the days so bright here? It took me a long time to get this pale and I don't want your cursed sun ruining it. Star Level 4 *I am a friend to all creatures of the night! But just between you and me, bats give me the willies. *I was thinking about publishing a book of my poems, but it might make me famous and I don't want to commercialize my art. *Since I moved to name, I haven't been given a single wedgie. Star Level 5 *name, you have healed this town's tormented soul! Is that what you meant to do? *name, you've made name such a great place to live that I can't think of anything to be sad about. My poetry is suffering horribly!!! *Five stars? Why do we feel the need to rate or grade everything?! Oh well. Best friend *Hey, name. From now on, if I feel sad, maybe I could talk to you instead of the spiders. Best friend reward *Goth Boy's outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs Category:Spooky (MySims)